


Transition

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Isosceles Triangles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bubble Bath, Dom Castiel, Dom Sam, M/M, Multi, Rubber Ducks, Sub Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, kind of childish Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 24/7 power exchange going on between Sam, Dean and Cas is interrupted by a hunt, but once that's over, Dean wastes no time in getting back into it again. He's delighted to find that getting back into it means fun and kinky bubble baths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

It's impressive how quickly the change comes about. The first time they get back from a hunt - the first one since negotiating their new situation with Dean - it only takes about half an hour for them slip back into their arrangement completely. They dump their stuff, take care of their injuries (since they have nothing more than minor cuts and bruises to deal with) and then the next thing Sam and Cas know, Dean has disappeared from sight.

Neither of them question it, assuming he's gone to take a shower, but a short while later he's back in the bunker's main hall, completely naked and asking if they could please lock his cock up, and if they want any blowjobs or handjobs or anything else that needs seeing to.

It was unexpected, but it makes Sam and Cas grin broadly. Regular Dean has been left behind with the hunt, and if he can switch back into his submissive headspace so quickly, it just shows them how much he likes it.

Sam picks up his Dominant role just as quick, responding to Dean's requests. "Not just yet, Dean," he answers, exchanging a glance with Cas. The angel doesn't appear to have shifted his demeanour as quickly as the others, but Sam thinks Cas draws less distinction between his regular and his play self anyway. "I think we can leave your cock free for a bit. Cas and I would like to play with it."

Dean's face lights up. "Really, Sammy?" He bounds over to him, pressing an enthusiastic kiss to his brother's lips. "Thank you so much! Thank you, Cas." He turns and kisses Cas too, who grins. It seems that the break they took for the hunt has only made Dean more eager.

When Dean pulls back again, they can see he's beginning to harden. "Please," he asks shyly. "Could you lock my hands up then? I'm scared I'll be naughty and touch myself."

"Alright, then," Sam answers, going to find his bag and search for the handcuffs that are in it. He has some furry play cuffs in his room that he knows would be kinder on Dean's wrists, but he thinks for now it's actually better and kinkier to use the real thing. "There you are, Dean," he says, pulling Dean's wrists behind his back and snapping the cuffs into place. "How long has it been since you touched your own cock?"

"Five weeks," Dean answers proudly. "I know I shouldn't play with your toys without permission, so I haven't touched it since you last said I could."

He's done well, Cas thinks. They've only been using the cage for part of that time, so he's been resisting the temptation all by himself. It's even more impressive that he'd not taken the opportunity to jack off in the shower while they'd been on the hunt this week, instead saving it all for Sam and Cas. "Well done, Dean," Cas praises warmly. "Have you kept all your come saved up for the both of us?"

Dean nods.

Cas comes to stand in front of him. "Let's see how full you are," he says, reaching underneath Dean's stiffening cock to gently cup his balls. They're tender and swollen, and Cas can feel their weight as he rolls them in his palm. "Oh yes, I can feel you've got a lot in there. It must have been so tempting for you to relieve it, but you've been a very good boy. I think that deserves a treat."

"How about a nice bubble bath?" Sam suggests, and Dean beams.

"Yes, please."

"Alright then," Cas says, grinning. "Let's go get undressed and run you that bath."

The bunker has precisely one bathtub. It's deep, but not huge, and fitting the three of them in it might be a squeeze. The obvious solution, they think, is for Dean to sit on one of their laps.

Once they're all stripped down, Cas starts running the bath while Sam takes Dean to the restroom. The bath had obviously been fitted as a luxury rather than a necessity, and is in a separate room to the showers and toilets down the hall.

"Do you need to piss, Dean?" Sam asks, and Dean shakes his head.

"I'm okay, Sammy. Not very full."

"Well, we're about to give you a bath and you aren't even dirty," Sam says, grasping Dean's shoulders and pushing him into a shower cubicle. "So, I'm going to piss on you."

Dean stands still, excitement growing inside him as he watches Sam grasp his cock and point it in his direction. The little dark hole peeks up at him from beneath Sam's foreskin, a tiny slit in pink flesh, and then Dean closes his eyes and lets the warmth wash over him as the stream spills forth.

It tingles as the golden liquid hits his skin, the sharp fragrance of it filling his nose. This is at once both filthy and beautiful, and Dean loves it. Sam aims everywhere: splashing all across Dean's torso and limbs and even letting a couple of drops land on his lips. Dean shivers and smiles.

Once Sam is fully empty he shakes himself off, leaving Dean standing in the shower basin while the worst of it drips off his skin and drains away. Sam grins at the sight of him, watching Dean's dick throb steadily in arousal, and once he's dried off enough Sam leads him out of the shower once more. "There. Now we can go get you cleaned up."

Dean still has his hands tied behind him while Sam marches him back down the hallway to the bathroom. Upon entering it, they both see that Cas has filled the tub so full that the water isn't visible under the foam.

"Are you ready, Dean?" he asks with a grin.

Dean nods emphatically.

"I'm going to take the cuffs off now," Sam says, picking up the key from where he's left it by the sink. "We want you to enjoy yourself, Dean, but don't worry. Cas and I will have so much fun playing with you that you won't have time to touch yourself." He frees Dean's wrists and sets the cuffs to one side, not wanting them to get wet and rust.

Then, with the three of them naked, aroused, and Dean painfully hardest of all, they start to clamber in the bath. Sam goes first, the water sloshing as it's displaced by his weight, and once he's in place Cas helps Dean climb in and lower himself down on top of Sam. Dean's excitement grows as he feels the length of Sam's erection nestle into his ass crack, and he rubs himself back against it. Soon, Cas has himself sat down opposite them, leaving their legs overlapping while Sam and Dean occupy one end of the tub and Cas the other.

Playfully, the angel splashes some water and bubbles onto Dean's face, who giggles and splashes back. The water is warm where it envelops his body, as are Sam's arms around him, and he's already having a great time.

"You just relax, Dean," Sam murmurs into his ear before biting gently at his earlobe. Then, he and Cas each pick up a sponge from the side of the bathtub and start to wash Dean's body. They begin with his limbs, Sam scrubbing at his upper arms while Cas works on his legs. The angel lifts Dean's calves out of the water to clean them, causing him to slip on the tub's floor and fall back against Sam's chest, so that a little puff of bubbles flies into the air.

Dean finds it's pure bliss as they work on him. Sam scrubs down his armpits while Cas works his way up the inside of his thighs, gently brushing the sponge over his balls once he meets them. Dean sighs, and then Sam gently tilts him forward to scrub at his back while Cas works on his chest. The pressure is delightfully firm yet slippery, causing Dean to moan.

They take their time cleaning him, wetting his hair and soaping it up with a silly wig of thick foam that makes Cas giggle, before they rinse him down. Sam pulls his brother back against his chest as they recline against the edge of the tub, breathing deeply and calmly.

"That's you all cleaned up," Sam mutters lazily into Dean's ear. "Is it time for a little fun?"

A soft moan of affirmation sounds in Dean's throat, and Sam casts a glance towards Cas at the other end of the tub. The angel has produced a rubber duck from somewhere and set it bobbing in the water between them. Even Sam is surprised by that. "Cas, what do you have a rubber duck for?" he asks.

The answer is completely matter-of-fact. "I've heard they can be a fun toy during bathtime."

Neither Sam nor Dean point out that it's usually considered a child's toy, but they each raise an eyebrow.

"See?" Cas says, grabbing hold of the duck and directing it up the space between Dean's knees. "It's just swimming along in the water...and then it finds something." At that point, the angel's left hand creeps underwater to close firmly around Dean's length. Dean gasps, and Cas starts to pull his cock upwards so that just the head peaks out above the water's surface. "Look," the angel says mischievously. "What's that?" He scoops up a handful of bubbles and smears them on Dean's tip, then leans in to blow them away in one quick puff.

Soap suds fly into the air and Dean giggles and squirms helplessly. "Cas, that tickles!" he complains, but his facial expression says that he loves it.

Sam is grinning in amusement. "Did we clean him down there?" he asks Cas.

"Not yet," Cas replies, "Why don't you hold his foreskin back for me and I'll wipe down under it?"

Sam moves to do so, grasping Dean's dick and peeling back his foreskin so that the pinkness underneath sits just above the water. Cas picks up a cloth from the side of the bath and turns on the faucet again to allow some fresh water to flow onto it, before he dabs it onto the tip of Dean's cock. They make a point of keeping him clean down there every time they shower him, but Dean loves having that sensitive spot touched as often as possible.

"There," Cas says, leaning down to kiss the tip when he's done. "Do we have a clean little toy now?"

"Oh yes," Dean moans, tilting his hips upwards to beg Cas to touch his cock again. "All clean, Cas. All for you to play with."

To Dean's delight, Cas picks up his dick again starts to stroke it, before Sam moves his hand from the other side and they start to pass it between each other. Dean bites his lip and shudders.

"What a lovely cock," Sam praises. "So big and hard, and it's all for us. You do so well to keep your hands off, Dean. I don't know how you manage it."

All Dean can do is moan incoherently in response.

"Tell you what, Dean," Sam whispers in his ear. "How about, as a reward, you get to touch it? Just this once."

Dean's breath hitches, wondering if it's a trick. "Sammy?"

Sam grins at his brother's startled reaction. "Here, give me your hand." Dean feels Sam's hand move to grasp his own, and then slowly, he places Dean's fingers against his own cock. Dean gasps, tilting his head and blinking up at Sam. This is a bizarrely unfamiliar feeling to be holding his own cock again.

Steadily, Sam guides Dean's hand up and down to begin stroking himself, prompting a whimper from the elder brother's throat. "Does that feel good, Dean? I bet it does, if you're gripping on as tightly as you do for me and Cas."

He starts to make Dean pick up pace, while Cas shifts his own hand to begin fondling Dean's balls. From behind him, Dean feels Sam grasp his other hand and move it to position his own fingers at his hole. "Why don't you finger yourself, too?" he says as he makes sure Dean's index finger slips inside. "You're so good at pleasing Cas and me, we should let you please yourself for once."

Dean's breathing becomes more ragged as he fucks himself open. "Please..." he whines needily. "Let me come. Please make me come."

"Go right ahead, Dean," Cas says, and then Dean takes over from Sam guiding his strokes and finishes himself with a couple of rough jerks. His come spurts out to coat the tiles of the bathroom wall with messy white strings. There's a lot of it, the product of days of unreleased tension.

Panting, Dean collapses back onto his brother's chest, while both Sam and Cas are looking very pleased. "You deserved that, Dean," Cas says sincerely. "You were so good in getting undressed for us without being asked, and you came to offer us your cock straight away without touching it. We're proud of you."

Dean responds to the praise with a dazed smile. His cock is softening, and as it goes limp the water allows it to gently bob and float upwards. Amused, Cas reaches a foot down between Dean's legs to nudge it with his toes.

"I think it's time to get you dried off," Sam says, since the water has gone lukewarm by now. With Dean still looking immensely happy, they start to ease their way out of the bathtub. "Now if you like, we'll let you have some more fun with our cocks before we go to bed..."


End file.
